living behind the bars of a lone heart:the start
by readgirl0823
Summary: When Stefan starts missing school Elena goes over to his house and finds out something horrible beyond belief.Is Stefan hiding something when also you see Damon walking around with Bonnie?How weird.PLEASE READ!Tell me what you think!
1. The dream

_What is wrong with you?_

My mind fought.

FLASHBACK:

_"What are you?!"I clenched my teeth._

_"I am a vampire."He simply said._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

What if I could just erase my mind?

If I never met him I would be perfectly okay

_No,you wouldn't._

I know I wouldn't be okay but it would be safe for Jeremy.

_He is already in it as much as you are._

Yeah he is but I just can't handle all of this vampire nonsense anymore.

_Yes you can--you love him._

I stopped fighting with my mind because I surely know that I would never win.

I do love him!!!!I do have feelings for him!!!!

_Then what are you waiting for?_

A chance to understand

_You don't need a chance;you love him._

I do love him;but I just don't want to hurt him.

_You couldn't hurt him_

You are right. I couldn't hurt him;I could cause him to die...


	2. Chapter 2

_"_Elena!Elena!"

My eyes fluttered to open.I looked around and Jeremy was staring at me.

"Elena get up or we will be late for school".He rushed

How never wants to go anywhere unless pizza and junk food is around.I cook.

I took a deep breath and got dressed and ready for already left the house including Aunt Judith.

As I came up to the school something was wrong.I felt like somebody was watching 's probably Stefan.I haven't seen him in two weeks right when he said he was going to leave.I'm just going to have to forget everything.I hope Damon can do that.

I got out of the car and searched for was nowhere to be found.

I was so happy to see Caroline and Matt talking at his was so 's as if I am trapped in a dream.

_RING!RING!_

Time to get to .

~~~:~~~

I got out of the school building and looked around for I saw Damon _walking_ with _Bonnie_.Stefan was nowhere to be found.

I walked faster to my car.I don't want to deal with Damon even if he could tell me what is going on with Stefan.I got in my car and rode very far house nobody in the whole world would ever go Salvitore mansion.

Knocking on the door ten times and ringing the doorbell twenty times he still didn't I did was turn the door knob and it was suprisingly open.I've only been in the Salvitore house two other times in my whole life.

"Stefan!Where are you?!"I yelled breathlessly

"Stefan!Please.I need to talk to you."still no answer.

I started to walk around in the mansion and everything was wood and couches,fur coats and authentic wine and scotch the middle of the house there was a bulky wooden staircase rounding up the 4 levels of the house.

I walked up the stairs looking for his first wooden door opened when I nudged the door with my thumb.

"Elena."A faint whisper came from behind me.I turned around and Stefan was looking absently into my eyes.

" you okay?"

He focused into my eyes."I'm fine Elena."

"Where were you Stefan?"I replied

"Umm...Come with me".He took my hand and lead me down the staircase.

He sat me down and went over to the kitchen and brought over two mugs."Cream and sugar?"

"Uh,sure."Cream and sugar?

I looked at him and waited for him to say something but he didn't;so I started:"What is going on with Damon and Bonnie?"

He looked up for a second."I don't know."

"Well could you tell me something that you might know like why haven't you left?"I can't believe that I was saying this.I've never been this mean to someone in my entire life.

"I have some unfinished business to attend to."he shrugged

"I love you don't go."I changed the subject.

"I have to keep you safe."He said again.

"Stefan.I don't want you to you are leaving it is for your own good;not mine."I got up and started to leave.I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"You know why I have to leave."he probed.

"No I don't know I know is that I love you."His hand grabbed my head and his lips kissed me tenderly.I kissed back and before you knew it he was holding me and the kisses started to become turned away for me to not look at his warped face.

"'s okay".I turned his head around and rubbed my index finger on his warped eyes.

He took my hand and held it in his."I can't be close to you Elena."

He turned his head to the right and I followed his gaze."Hey guys!How is it going."Damon.

**THANKYOU SOO MUCH FOR THE PEOPLE WHO JUST TAKE THE TIME AND READ MY REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT~~~:~~~ 3**


End file.
